Awake
by Lorah Swan
Summary: Edward é um jovem rapaz que por toda sua vida foi apaixonado por uma garota condenada ao sono profundo. Dez anos após entrar em coma, Isabella Swan acorda e precisa lidar com sua nova aparência e idade...    ExB  18 UA
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse**: Edward é um jovem rapaz que por toda sua vida foi apaixonado por uma garota condenada ao sono profundo. Dez anos após entrar em coma, Isabella Swan acorda e precisa lidar com sua nova aparência e idade. Mas como sobreviver em mundo que você não conhece? Como perceber que toda sua vida foi roubada?  
E como eles sobreviverão a um sentimento que precisa vencer as barreiras do platonismo e da desigualdade?  
Ela é uma jovem adulta, presa em uma mente de uma criança.  
Ele é completamente obcecado por ela e precisa esconder seus sentimentos para mantê-la ao seu lado.  
Eles irão se deparar com a linha tênue entre a inocência e a paixão, descobrindo que o amor pode se manifestar de maneiras extraordinárias e inesperadas.

_Prólogo_

Os raios solares florescentes batiam contra os meus olhos verdes, enquanto eu os apertava fortemente. A sala era estéril, completamente imaculada, branca como o primeiro dia de inverno arrebatado pela neve.

Meus dedos pequenos e infantis rodopiaram a maçaneta do quarto de hospital, enquanto eu pisava timidamente adiante.

A adrenalina da pequena travessura corria pelas minhas veias fortemente. Eu não fora um garoto levado durante toda a minha infância, mas naquele fatídico dia de Outubro eu mudaria meu destino para sempre.

Fora uma pequena curiosidade de criança, enquanto eu me perdia entre os aparelhos médicos e os instrumentos que rondavam o quarto da UTI. Meus olhos pequenos perceberam um corpo débil deitado perfeitamente contra a maca de hospital. Pisei adiante, tremendo levemente.

Meus olhos encontraram o rosto doce e angelical – uma menina que porventura, era mais jovem que eu. Um anjo adormecido – com cabelos castanhos cacheados de pele alva e translúcida. Seus lábios perfeitamente delineados e rosados estavam colados em um pequeno sorriso. Era a criatura mais linda que eu já havia visto. Para todos os outros, ela não passara de uma pobre criança condenada injustamente ao coma sobre uma maca de hospital. Porém, para mim era um anjo. Uma pequena boneca, desenhada perfeitamente pelos dedos de uma divindade.

E naquele dia, sem trocar uma palavra sequer, seu semblante puro capturou meu coração para sempre.

Já haviam se passado dez anos desde aquela manhã de Outubro.

Eu já não era mais um garotinho. Mas aquela garota sem voz, apenas absorta em seu sono profundo, ainda carregava meu pequeno coração entre suas mãos.

A mesma menina, com traços perfeitos e semblante de boneca, me presenteava com seu sono eterno. Ela parecia tão alegre em seu sono e tão lúcida, como se a qualquer instante pudesse acordar com o menor ruído.

Eu acariciei seus cachos, deixando as pequenas lágrimas correrem pela minha bochecha.

Eu via o quanto ela havia crescido – seus traços infantis ainda estavam ali, mas ela era uma jovem mulher. Os cachos agora pendiam levemente contra a sua cintura, e seus olhos que eu jamais vira a cor, tinham grandes cílios castanhos. Seus lábios eram mais cheios e carnudos – quase convidativos para um beijo. A mesma criança angelical – com uma perfeição divina, agora era uma jovem primorosa. A Mulher que jamais havia me dito seu nome, ou me contado seus segredos.

Isabella – a garota conhecida como Bella Adormecida por todos do hospital. A que jamais acordou. A que havia tido sua vida roubada aos 8 anos por um coma irreversível.

Eu recordei das minhas primeiras perguntas "Pai, um dia Bella irá acordar?" – Eu perguntei ao meu pai, médico responsável pelos pacientes da UTI do hospital geral de Forks, no dia em que fora apanhado ao seu lado na cama da UTI pela primeira vez. A resposta que ele me dera fora a mesma durante os últimos 10 anos "Eu não sei, filho. Ninguém sabe.".

Eu havia tentando de tudo para fazê-la voltar para o mundo que havia deixado para trás.

Havia visitado Isabella todos os domingos durante os últimos dez anos – contado para ela sobre o mundo que ela havia abandonado e a feito minha confidente; Eu jamais havia ficado uma semana sem ela. Havia lidos inúmeros livros para ela, aprendido a tocar os mais variados instrumentos para minha doce menina e feito das minhas lembranças as dela.

Quando a conheci com os meus 12 anos eu abandonei o baseball de domingo para acompanhar meu pai nos turnos no hospital; Mais tarde, foram as saídas com os garotos da escola. E por fim, havia abandonado meus trabalhos de faculdade para vê-la.

Algumas pessoas não compreendiam a minha obsessão por ela – mas o amor traça caminhos confusos, cheios de respostas inexplicáveis e desconhecidas.

Minha mãe costumava dizer que eu havia me apaixonado por uma garota morta. Eu nunca me importei realmente com isso, sempre tive esperança que a minha garota um dia fosse despertar.

Eu ainda lembro-me do meu plano de acorda-la. Eu acreditava que com um pequeno beijo – eu a faria voltar para nós. Eu a faria dar o seu primeiro sorriso, eu a salvaria.

Após semanas de preparo eu dei meu primeiro beijo nela – em uma tentativa vã de acorda-la do seu sono eterno, copiando os filmes clássicos infantis. A sensação de beija-la inocentemente fora tão arrebatadora – seus lábios cheios, perfeitos e doces contra os meus; Porém mortos, completamente sem vida e sem emoção. Naquele momento, eu descobri que príncipes encantados não existiam, e que contos de fadas só me fariam sofrer. Isabella não iria acordar. Ela jamais o fez.

E com o passar dos anos, eu havia me contentado em acariciar seus cabelos castanhos e macios, tocar sua palma branca e suave, enrolar seus pequenos dedos magros e pequenos contra os meus.

Sentir sua fragrância única me trazia segurança – como se ao lado dela, fosse meu único lar. Ela era meu anjo, minha pequena boneca adormecida e refém do sono intenso. Meu único e primeiro amor, minha confidente. A amante do meu coração.

Eu havia crescido – era um homem de 22 anos, estudante de medicina e aluno esforçado. Mas o meu segredo, minha única falha humana era amar alguém que jamais poderia me amar de volta. Eu amava uma boneca, uma garota que nunca poderia ser minha.

Eu olhei para o relógio, sabendo que meu tempo com ela estava acabando. Todos haviam desistido de Bella – meu pai, seus colegas de trabalho, a diretoria do hospital. Eu havia lutado com todos os meus argumentos para salva-la da sua sentença de morte, mas havia falhado. Eu teria que dizer adeus para ela. Dizer adeus para aquele anjo doce, que levaria meu coração consigo para o leito de morte; Eu não conseguia imaginar minha existência sem minha doce Bella, ela me dera um motivo para existir.

Tudo em minha vida fora guiado por alguém que eu jamais conheci.

A medicina foi por ela. O piano foi para ela. Os estudos foram para decifra-la. Tudo em minha vida havia sido tocado no intuito de ama-la. E sempre seria assim.

Posicionei a pequena boneca de porcelana que havia comprado para ela entre seus braços pequenos, e enxuguei as lágrimas salgadas do meu rosto. Era seu aniversário de 18 anos. Eu tinha minha pequena maneira de presenteá-la – e encarei as outras 10 bonecas que havia dado a ela nos anos anteriores; Hoje minha menina iria completar 18 anos. 18 anos de uma vida roubada por um Deus injusto e por um destino insólito. Por que ela? Por que uma criança tinha que ser privada de existir? Por que a minha Bella? Eu desejava intensamente tê-la conhecido um dia antes do acidente que a manteve presa a esta cama – apenas para ouvir o som de sua voz e desvendar a cor dos seus olhos misteriosos.

Alguns diziam que eram castanhos. Outros, verdes. Eu apenas queria olhar dentro deles e conhecer sua alma; Conhecer a dona dos meus sentimentos.

Cantarolei baixinho a canção de ninar que havia escrito para ela, enquanto meus dedos brincavam com seu antebraço docemente. Eu senti os dedos dela moverem-se levemente, e abri um pequeno sorriso. Ela sempre tinha movimentos involuntários durante sua música. Eu sabia que de alguma forma ela estava ali, sentindo todo o amor que eu guardava por ela.

Meu pai havia me chamado durante a semana que passara, para me notificar sobre a sentença de Isabella. O dinheiro da herança deixado por seus pais havia acabado. O hospital não estava mais disposto a bancar nenhum dia sequer do seu tratamento. Bella fora tratada como um caso perdido. Dez anos de coma, fora o maior argumento deles. Ela jamais acordaria.

O acidente que a havia trazido para seu sono, havia matado toda sua família. Isabella não tinha parentes para reclamarem por sua vida e não existiam pessoas que poderiam bancar seu tratamento. Ela estava sozinha – e mesmo inconsciente, eu sofria por saber que ela jamais tivera alguém além de mim. Ela era minha única garota – e eu era o único disposto a lutar pela sua próxima respiração. Eu sabia que eles queriam seus órgãos – e agora que ela completara os 18 anos, haviam condenado seu sono à uma sentença. Iriam desligar todos os aparelhos e executa-la lentamente. Acabar com minha única razão de existir.

Minha mãe suspirou aliviada com a sentença de Bella, por considerar meu amor, devoção e afeição doentias; Ela acreditava que após Isabella partir, eu me libertaria. Estaria livre para amar e pronto para seguir em frente; Mero engano. Eu nunca poderia esquece-la – havia dado a ela todo meu amor, e isso jamais mudaria. Ela ao meu lado, ou longe de mim. Meu coração sempre pertenceria a ela. Pertenceu desde os meus 12 anos, e pertenceria a ela mesmo que seu coração parasse de bater.

Eu senti o remorso me invadir diante da impotência da minha posição. Eu toquei seus lábios levemente com meus dedos, passeando por cada um dos seus traços. Decorei cada pequena parte do seu rosto quente com a ponta do meu indicador. Deixei um pequeno beijo em seu nariz, e deixei mais um punhado de lágrimas caírem entre nós.

"Me perdoe minha pequena Bella. Eu prometi que iria salva-la, mas eu não pude. Amarei você para sempre, minha menina"

Eu havia lutado contra meus pais, contra o conselho médico e contra um juiz – mas havia perdido a batalha. Isabella era considerada um peso morto para o hospital, e por mais que eu oferecesse todo o dinheiro que eu possuía eles não a deixariam viver.

Eu sentia meu coração despedaçar-se dentro do meu peito.

Meus lábios pousaram sob sua bochecha, e eu senti sua pele quente e queimar sob a minha; Sua pele sempre enviava pequenos choques elétricos contra mim – e eu sorri ao constatar que aquela sensação jamais seria esquecida. A maneira única que sua pele se comportava com a minha. Eu deixei meus lábios passearem pelo seu rosto adormecido, até encontrar seus lábios avermelhados. Depositei um pequeno beijo na mulher que amava, e descansei meus sentimentos dentro do nosso beijo casto. Beberiquei seu gosto lentamente, provando dos seus lábios inocentemente pela última vez. Senti uma respiração forte contra mim, e imaginei se havia voltado aos delírios.

Lembrei-me da primeira vez que ela tivera um movimento involuntário comigo. O quão decepcionado eu havia estado depois de dar-me conta de que ela não estava correspondendo a nada. Era apenas um impulso involuntário, que os pacientes em coma tinham. Aquele provavelmente era um deles. Ou um dos meus delírios, de sonhar em vê-la acordada. Outro pequeno suspiro cobriu o beijo de despedida que dei em Isabella. Eu a estava sufocando? Separei-me rapidamente, percebendo seu rosto ainda adormecido. Por uma fração de segundo, vacilei ao acreditar que seu rosto havia se enrugado.

Eu estava louco, fora de mim.

"Durma, doce menina...Um dia Eu irei ter encontrar, irei te abraçar e contar o quanto eu esperei"

Eu acariciei sua palma, enquanto depositava pequenos beijos sob sua bochecha.

Eu senti novamente outra respiração contra meu rosto. Um aperto forte segurou meus dedos, que acariciavam suas mãos. Eu paralisei.

Afastei lentamente meu rosto em pânico, enquanto Isabella abria os olhos levemente. Os sons de sinos doces da sua voz batiam contra os meus ouvidos, enquanto seus lábios separavam-se lentamente formando uma sílaba.

"Anjo..."


	2. Esperar

"Anjo..."

Eu solucei, enquanto ela piscava lentamente, abrindo seus olhos vagarosamente. Grandes órbitas cor de chocolate surgiram diante de mim. Eram de longe, os olhos mais bonitos que eu já havia visto. Eu comecei a duvidar da minha sanidade; Havia ansiado tanto tempo por aquele momento que não acreditava que pudesse ser real. A sua voz, os seus olhos, a forma perfeita que seus cílios se movimentavam eram como um sonho para mim.

Quantas vezes eu havia fantasiado com aquele momento, imaginando o instante em que eu poderia, finalmente, tê-la ao meu lado por completo. Meu coração explodia dentro do peito. Ela abriu o mais fabuloso meio-sorriso que eu já havia visto. A realidade era melhor do que todas as minhas fantasias pobres. Um rubor avermelhado surgiu em suas bochechas, e eu senti lágrimas pequenas formando-se em minha íris. Minha mão tocou a sua docemente, e ela sorriu de forma sublime.

- Você é meu anjo? – Ela perguntou de forma inocente. Ainda não conseguia recuperar-me do choque de vê-la se movimentar. A minha bonequinha, finalmente, havia ganhado vida. Eu toquei sua bochecha levemente, e ela sorriu. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta do quarto foi aberta. Os olhos de Isabella cresceram enquanto a enfermeira caminhava em nossa direção.

- Edward, hora de- Ela interrompeu suas palavras, e nos encarou em total choque. -É um milagre! Bella ACORDOU! – Eu retirei minhas mãos de sua bochecha, enquanto a enfermeira invadia o ambiente agilmente. Ela checou os sinais vitais de Bella, completamente surpresa com seu despertar repentino.

- Você consegue falar, menina? – Ela perguntou para Isabella, que corou novamente, enquanto assentia. Meu corpo respondeu automaticamente ao rubor do seu rosto; Meu pêlos do braço se eriçaram instantaneamente com as reações que sua pele pálida acetinada tinham. Eu poderia imaginar mil maneiras de fazê-la corar. Espantei meus pensamentos de sentido múltiplo, voltando minha atenção para ela – Vou chamar o Dr. Cullen. Edward, você poderia ficar com ela?

- Claro. – Eu sorri, enquanto meus dedos faziam pequenos carinhos em sua palma suave. A enfermeira Bree partiu em direção à saída, enquanto Isabella ainda parecia completamente encantada com meu rosto.

- Você me parece tão familiar... – Ela disse, com a voz rouca. Eu engoli em seco, quando seus dedos pousaram sob meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos com a eletricidade e calor do seu toque. Seus dedos eram como pequenas plumas passeando sob meu queixo. Bella retirou os dedos repentinamente, e eu abri meus olhos encontrando os seus cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu sou Edward. - Eu sorri - Posso ser considerado seu anjo, minha pequena. Mas, sou apenas um homem - Ela escondeu os olhos dentro dos cabelos escuros que caíam sob seu rosto, e me encarou em dúvida.

-Onde estão mamãe e papai?

Eu percebi que seus olhos estavam perdidos em lembranças; Eu deveria lembrar-me que faziam 10 anos que Isabella não fazia parte deste mundo. Eu não fazia idéia do que ela se lembrava, se ela tinha alguma consciência do que havia ocorrido com sua família. Eu suspirei pesadamente, enquanto arquitetava a maneira mais correta de dar-lhe uma explicação. Antes que eu pudesse responder algo, a porta abriu-se rapidamente, e eu vi meu pai surgir com o rosto coberto de excitação.

- Isabella! – Ele correu em direção dela, colocando seu estetoscópio nos ouvidos para checar seus sinais vitais. Bree o seguiu, enquanto ele examinava Bella minuciosamente.

- Onde estão meus pais? O que estou fazendo aqui? – Eu a observei, enquanto pequenas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos castanhos. Eu gemi baixinho, lutando contra o sentimento de acalenta-la. Meu coração sangrava por vê-la tão vulnerável e aflita.

- Isabella, eu sou Dr. Cullen. Você sofreu um acidente de carro, querida. Está no hospital – Meu pai soltava as palavras calmamente, enquanto Bella soluçava baixinho. – Você ficou desacordada durante muito tempo. Estamos felizes de que acordou e voltou para nós.

Ela encolheu-se na cama levemente, e meu pai abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Cadê minha mãe?

Eu vi a confusão momentânea de meu pai, enquanto os lábios de Isabella tremiam continuamente. Meu pai a encarou com convicção e lançou-lhe um sorriso triste. Eu sabia que diante da incerteza do estado de Isabella, emoções fortes deveriam ser evitadas. Eu levantei-me, pousando ao seu lado.

- Isabella, podemos falar disso depois? O que acha de deixar os médicos verem você primeiro? Você acha que pode fazer isso agora?

Ela assentiu docemente, encarando-me por um momento.

-Acho que sim. – Ela disse receosa, e eu esbocei um leve sorriso confiante. Meu pai tocou meu ombro, enquanto ordenava para Bree os procedimentos que viriam a seguir.

Logo, a sala tornou-se completamente lotada de médicos. Eu via alguns deles de relance, ainda imerso ao choque de ver Isabella se movimentar naturalmente sobre a cama. Alguns faziam perguntas a ela, e eu conseguia ver em seu semblante a completa confusão pela movimentação ao seu redor. Um par de enfermeiras colheu sangue, enquanto meu pai e seus companheiros começavam os exames de rotina. Eu respirei profundamente, completamente encantado com sua beleza e vida.

-Edward, podemos falar? – Meu pai exclamou, enquanto eu lutava para desviar meus olhos do rosto de Isabella. Ela olhou novamente para mim, parecendo tão encantada pelo meu rosto quanto eu estava pelo dela. O choque dos seus olhos contra os meus, enviou calafrios pela minha espinha. Isabella...a minha Isabella, estava livre. Desperta e completamente pronta para ser amada por mim. Eu sorri para ela, enquanto caminhava para fora do quarto. Paramos em frente ao quarto da UTI. Pela primeira vez desde que Bella acordara, vi preocupação no semblante de meu pai.

- O que houve, pai? Algum problema com os exames de Bella?

- Não, Edward. Mas precisamos começar a pensar o que faremos com ela – Ele pausou, enrugando sua testa. – Aparentemente, os exames iniciais demonstram que o estado dela está estável. Não existe uma explicação para seu sono ou para seu despertar. Porém, ela não possui parentes conhecidos, e por ser maior de idade, pensei que poderíamos encontrar algum abrigo ou casa de apoio... – Eu o interrompi acidamente.

- Nem pense nisso. Isabella virá morar comigo. – Ele bufou exasperadamente.

-Edward, você está fora de si! Isabella não o conhece! Apesar de durante todos esses anos, você ter nutrido esse sentimento obsessivo por essa menina, não posso permitir que você a exponha a isso. Isabella ainda pensa como uma menina de 8 anos. O tempo não passou para ela... Morar com alguém, que já espera tanto dela não seria nada apropriado. Principalmente, sozinha com um homem.

Eu dei uma risada irônica.

- Joga-la em uma casa de apoio é o mais apropriado? Eu vou cuidar dela! Cuidarei dela como uma criança, se for necessário. Não me importo com as consequências. Você sabe que eu sou a melhor chance que ela tem de começar uma vida normal. Por que você não consegue entender o que eu sinto por ela? Eu simplesmente sei que posso ajuda-la! Todos tinham desistido dela, e eu nunca deixei de ter esperanças. Não vou abrir mão de ficar com ela neste momento. Eu jamais iria força-la a nada. Eu esperei tanto tempo para vê-la...a amo de muitas maneiras para feri-la de alguma forma.

Os olhos dele abriram-se e fecharam-se, enquanto ele ponderava minhas palavras. Suas pedras azuis escureciam-se enquanto seu rosto era invadido pela dúvida. Eu sabia que parcialmente, ele estava certo. Isabella não estava pronta para mim. Não estava pronta para a intensidade do meu amor. Os meus olhos enganavam minha mente. Eu sabia que diante de mim, estava uma mulher feita, no auge dos seus 18 anos. Porém, no seu interior ela não passava de uma menina de 8 anos. Eu estava disposto a acreditar que meu amor superaria o tempo. Eu poderia esperar. Esperar o tempo que fosse necessário para expressar meu desejo lascivo, que fora despertado unicamente por ela. Eu já havia tido mulheres – mas nenhuma delas conseguia mover cada célula do meu corpo para seu deleite; Era como se Isabella fosse uma parte minha, como se pertencesse a mim. Eu sabia que ela tinha uma escolha. Eu sabia que ela poderia me escolher. Morar sozinho com ela poderia ser difícil. Renegar o homem que vivia em mim seria um desafio, mas eu sabia que valia o esforço cada segundo ao seu lado. Ela estivera condenada – e de alguma forma, meu amor a salvou. Ele poderia salvar-me novamente. Salvar-me de mim mesmo. - Deixe com que ela decida, pai. Meu apartamento está aberto para ela. Eu farei a proposta, e não vejo como você possa interferir. Isabella é maior de idade, está livre para fazer o que bem entender.

Meu pai assentiu penosamente.

- Eu jamais a impediria. A escolha sempre será dela. Mas saiba que ela não é sua propriedade, Edward. Se você escolher leva-la consigo, deve saber que tem uma criança em suas mãos. Não manipule as coisas para funcionarem da maneira que você deseja.

- Então que seja uma decisão de Bella.

Nós concordamos, encerrando a conversa. Entrei no quarto, enquanto Isabella era preparada para novos exames. O dia passou como um flash. A movimentação continuava grande – todos queriam um pedaço do milagre cientifico que acontecera diante de seus olhos. Curiosos, imprensa e médicos se aproximavam para ver com os próprios olhos a Bella Adormecida acordar do seu sono misterioso. Os resultados dos testes que haviam sido feitos, até o presente momento, eram animadores. Seu cérebro não havia sofrido nenhum tipo de dano permanente. Neurologistas ainda exclamavam excitados o milagre do seu despertar. Bella era como um milagre da ciência. Um daqueles casos que são contados por anos no meio médico. Já estava amanhecendo novamente, quando a vi surgir pela porta, trazida por uma enfermeira. Meu pai correu para socorrê-la, quando lágrimas grandes escorreram de seus olhos.

- Isabella? O que houve? – Eu espantei o sono que ameaçava me consumir, caminhando em direção a cadeira de rodas.

- O que houve com meu corpo? O que houve comigo? – Ela sibilou, enquanto acariciava seus seios e barriga desesperadamente. Eu suspirei, e encarei meu pai. Ele abriu um sorriso para reconforta-la.

- Querida, você adormeceu por muito tempo. Você já tem 18 anos. Seu corpo é de uma jovem mulher agora.

Soluços altos saiam de sua garganta, enquanto seu choro se intensificava. Ela lutou com as lágrimas, enxugando-as com seus dedos pequenos.

- Eu não quero isso! Eu...eu...quero...Quero ver minha mãe. – Ela bufou entre o pranto. Meu pai esticou a mão para conforta-la, buscando uma grande respiração.

- Isabella, seus pais não resistiram ao acidente. Eles faleceram. Eu sinto muito. – Seus lábios tremeram, antes que Isabella caísse em um choro profundo. Durante longos 30 minutos, ela chorou, sem parar um só instante. Eu apenas me aproximei, sentando na beira de sua maca, deixando meu polegar acariciar suas mãos sedosas para acalenta-la. Eu sabia que naquele momento, eu precisava deixa-la digerir todas as informações que havia recebido naquele dia. A carga emocional que minha pequena menina estava recebendo era pesada demais. Eu pulei, quando sua voz invadiu meus ouvidos.

- Eu lembro da sua voz – Bella disse deliberadamente, enxugando as lágrimas do seu rosto. Eu sorri, brincando com seu indicador. – Eu estou sozinha agora? Sem meus pais...o que será de mim?

Eu movi minha cabeça negativamente, deixando meu polegar retirar os pequenos fios que se espalhavam pelo seu rosto.

- Nunca estará pequena. Eu estou aqui com você. Não vou a lugar algum.

Ela sorriu, recostando-se sobre a maca. Lentamente, seus cílios renderam-se ao sono e ao cansaço. Eu velei seu sono como sempre fizera, desejando internamente, que ela despertasse rapidamente. Eu não conseguia me dispersar do seu rosto – o rosto que tantas vezes eu havia desejado ver com plenitude. Isabella era linda – meu anjo, minha boneca, meu pequeno segredo. Eu me regozijava, sabendo que meu sonho havia se tornado realidade. Finalmente, eu havia me tornado o príncipe que a acordou do seu sono maldito. Agora ela seria minha. Não importando quanto tempo eu ainda tivesse que esperar por ela.

Os últimos dois dias haviam passado mais rápido que o usual - e nós havíamos ficado sozinhos por menos tempo do que eu gostaria durante esse período. Eu queria conhece-la. Queria saber cada pequena parte que ela tinha para ser explorada; Não cansava de ouvir sua voz doce e a maneira magnética que seu rosto e corpo se comportavam a cada nova descoberta. Era incrivelmente fácil perceber o quão inocente e jovem psicologicamente Bella estava. Os psicólogos deram um prognóstico positivo para seu estado mental, advertindo que o inicio seria difícil. Ela aprenderia tudo de forma gradual, lidando com as novidades ao seu redor com cautela. Os hormônios seriam responsáveis por fazê-la amadurecer mentalmente mais rápido que o esperado. Não existiam prognósticos de pessoas como ela, para que pudéssemos avaliar quanto tempo demoraria para que ela alcançasse a maturidade mental de acordo com a sua maturidade física. Talvez ela nunca ficasse compatível com sua idade. Tudo dependeria da maneira que seu intelecto lidaria com as mudanças repentinas. Eu não me importava com as possibilidades. Estava realizado apenas por vê-la se recuperar de forma tão pródiga. Ela estava pronta para ser liberada do hospital após 10 anos de espera. Eu percebia nas suas tímidas atitudes, o quanto ela confiava em mim. Percebia que ela me via como seu único porto-seguro. De uma maneira inexplicável, Bella me reconhecia. Ela reconhecia minha voz e sentia o quanto eu havia zelado por sua vida; Eu via essa confiança plantada em seus olhos castanhos. Eu buscava ser discreto na quantidade de afeição que expressava por ela – não poderia assusta-la com a intensidade dos meus sentimentos. Afinal de contas, ela estava se recuperando. Precisava de estabilidade para sua recuperação, e eu lutaria para proporcionar isso a ela. Eu precisava ser o que ela necessitava; E eu seria.

Hoje ela receberia alta – e eu podia identificar os jornalistas do Discovery Channel e BBC que faziam plantão na porta do hospital. Todos queriam registrar o novo milagre da medicina. Eu havia aconselhado expressamente os médicos e enfermeiras a não deixa-los se aproximarem de Isabella. Eu dei pequenas batidas na porta do seu quarto, antes de pisar adiante. Respirei profundamente, sabendo que o momento havia chegado. Era o momento da minha proposta – e eu tinha grandes esperanças de que ela iria aceitar morar comigo. Alice havia preparado um quarto em meu apartamento – o meu antigo escritório, havia se transformado em um quarto cercado por coisas cor-de-rosa e inúmeras roupas. Era impressionante o que minha irmã conseguia fazer em dois dias. Eu estava respirando aliviado pelo novo ângulo que meu pai encarava o fato de Isabella mudar-se comigo. Nós havíamos discutido alguns pontos – e eu havia garantido que estava disposto a receber toda ajuda necessária para Bella. Incluindo, as dicas femininas de Alice. Isso havia dado um novo ânimo para ele, que agora, me apoiava por completo em trazê-la para casa. Eu sorri para meu pai, que terminava de fazer as últimas anotações no prontuário de Isabella. Encaramo-nos por um segundo, antes de voltar-me para Bella para começar a minha proposta. Eu percebi o quanto ela estava linda aquela manhã – seu rosto começando a criar uma cor mais viva e seus cabelos longos brilhantes e sedosos; Isabella era extremamente pálida pelos anos privados de qualquer contato com o mundo exterior. Eu sorri, passeando os dedos pelos meus cabelos cor de bronze.

- Bella, eu gostaria de falar com você. – Eu me aproximei da cama, sentando ao seu lado na maca pouco espaçosa. Ela assentiu e abriu um pequeno sorriso tímido, corando completamente. – Lembra que nós falamos que logo você poderia ir embora? Você se lembra disso, Bella? – Ela afirmou com a cabeça, e eu dei um sorriso torto. Precisava ter certeza de que ela estava compreendendo cada pequena parte da sua decisão.

– Então, os médicos fizeram alguns testes e você está livre para ir. Está pronta para ir embora. – Ela mordeu seus lábios vermelhos fortemente em dúvida, e eu prendi meu olhar por um segundo em sua boca. Os traços perfeita dos seus lábios, quase me fez perder a linha de pensamento._Foco, Edward._ Eu retornei aos meus pensamentos, posicionando meus olhos nos seus. – Eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de ir para casa comigo...Morar comigo – As palavras saíram mais rápido do que eu imaginava, e percebi uma mudança repentina no semblante de Bella. Será que ela não gostaria de vir comigo? Eu estava confiante que tudo daria certo, que a sua expressão desconhecida fez minhas pernas falsearem. Eu sentia o sufocamento da sua rejeição - e eu percebi, que que dar uma opção a ela. Talvez, ficar comigo não fosse seu desejo. Meu coração parou por um segundo, e a respiração parecia entrecortada. – Você também pode ir para uma casa de garotas...eles vão cuidar bem de você lá e-

Ela me interrompeu, apertando suas unhas curtas contra meu antebraço.

- NÃO! - Ela gritou sonoramente - Desculpe. Eu não quis gritar – Ela disse rapidamente, mordendo os lábios firmemente. – Eu só não quero ir para um orfanato. Eu quero ficar com você. – Bella disse com uma voz chorosa, deixando lágrimas caírem contra seu rosto. Eu toquei seu rosto, ignorando a corrente elétrica insistente entre nós.

-Shhiiiu... Não chore, minha bonequinha. Não precisa chorar. Você virá para casa comigo. E eu tenho uma irmã que vai passar muito tempo conosco. Ela já preparou um quarto para você. Você gosta de cor-de-rosa?

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso entre as lágrimas, enquanto eu acariciava seus cachos macios.

- Sim... – Bella disse, fazendo um pequeno biquinho. Uma luz nascia em seu rosto, e eu poderia apostar que era ansiedade. Ela era uma criança grande, e eu conseguia perceber o quão dependente de mim ela era.

- Então você não tem que se preocupar. Vamos cuidar de você. Vamos nos divertir.

Bella assentiu, e colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu engoli em seco com a proximidade e o calor que seu corpo emanava contra o meu; Seus lábios encontraram minhas bochechas, e ela depositou um pequeno beijo perto da minha orelha. Eu sentia cada pêlo do meu corpo responder ao contato. Deus. Meu corpo responderia a qualquer mínimo estímulo que Bella fizesse. Eu me condenei por sentir tais desejos; Era uma atração inevitável que sentia por ela. Ela separou o abraço, e eu gemi baixinho com o frio que me assolou. Parecia que eu estive congelado durante toda minha existência e pela primeira vez havia apreciado a sensação do calor; Eu sorri grandemente, segurando suas mãos contra as minhas.

- Obrigada, Edward. – Ela disse, deixando o rubor invadir suas bochechas novamente.

- Sempre estarei ao seu lado, Isabella – Eu respondi, sem nunca abandonar o sorriso que estava em meus lábios. _Eu sempre esperei por você e sempre esperarei_, eu disse para mim intimamente, desejando um dia, falar para a pequena menina à minha frente.

O momento de partir chegou sem muitas delongas, e logo nós estávamos prontos para deixar o hospital. Apesar da insistência de meu pai de se juntar a nós em meu apartamento, eu o havia convencido que o melhor seria que Isabella se acostumasse com o novo ambiente na primeira noite. Ele havia concordado com pesar, mas eu o havia tranquilizando dizendo que Alice estaria em casa pela manhã. Nós entramos no meu volvo prateado, enquanto Bella ainda se mantinha em um silêncio completo. Eu a deixei desfrutar do silêncio confortável que se estendeu entre nós para se acostumar com a idéia de morar com um completo estranho. Em um intervalo de dois dias, Isabella havia descoberto que passou os últimos dez anos em uma cama de hospital. Recebeu a notícia de que todos aqueles que amava estavam mortos. Tudo em sua vida estava mudando tão rápido...eu sabia que ela precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo. Ela havia dormido menina, e acordado mulher. Agora iria morar com um estranho. Eu sabia que existia uma conexão inexplicável entre nós – construída durante os anos que eu passei ao seu lado. Mas ela não sabia da minha obsessão. Ela não sabia que eu a havia cuidado e assistido seu crescimento durante todos esses anos. E eu queria manter assim por enquanto. Talvez o seu conhecimento disso pudesse tornar as coisas perturbadoras demais para ela. Paramos em frente ao meu apartamento, e eu corri para carregar as poucas coisas que tínhamos trazido do hospital. Bella faria uma medicação de reposição vitamínica até se reacostumar com as refeições, e todos os remédios estavam na sacola transparente que eu tinha em minhas mãos. Subimos lentamente para o apartamento, e eu tremi ao colocar as chaves na maçaneta. Sentia o nervosismo me atingir, enquanto me acostumava com o fato de que Minha Bella estava em minha casa. Bella estava em pé ao meu lado, com os olhos e lábios mais perfeitos que eu já havia visto, sorrindo unicamente para mim. Meu coração pulava dentro do peito. Consegui acertar a chave, e a torci, empurrando a porta em seguida. Abri espaço para Bella atravessar a sala e acendi as luzes rapidamente.

- Então...você gostou?

Ela sorriu com entusiasmo, caminhando timidamente pelo apartamento.

-Sim...é lindo, Edward! É tão grande que nem parece um apartamento! – Eu dei uma pequena risada, caminhando pela sala ampla.

- Quer conhecer seu quarto? Aposto que está cansada.

Ela abraçou seu peito e ruborizou-se levemente.

-Sim, por favor, sim!

Eu dei outra risada, caminhando até seu novo quarto. Girei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta rapidamente. Alegria brilhou em seus olhos quando ela se deparou com a decoração do quarto. Paredes cor-de-rosa claro contrastavam com móveis brancos e lilás. Eu poderia apostar que ela havia apreciado a decoração. Pequenas coisas de meninas estavam sob os móveis, e eu depositei o saco de bonecas que havia trazido do hospital, sob a estante.

- Você gostou, Isabella?

Ela virou-se para mim, jogando-se em meu peito. Eu paralisei por um segundo, antes de afagar seu corpo pequeno em um abraço. Minha pele queimava pelo contato, mas eu repreendi meus instintos; Era minha garota. Eu precisava ser forte. Eu quebrei o abraço, e ela presenteou-me com um grande sorriso. Pequenas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

- Obrigada, Edward. É a coisa mais linda que já vi... eu nunca tive algo assim.

Eu sorri de volta para ela, afagando seus cabelos.

- Está pronta para dormir?

Ela afirmou positivamente, e eu dei boa noite a ela com um beijo em sua testa. Fechei a porta, pensando o quão perceptiva e inteligente ela era; Eu precisava de um choque de realidade para não me deixar levar pela aparência que ela possuía. Isabella apenas era madura demais para o psique de uma garota de 8 anos – mas não deixava de ser imatura o suficiente para permitir ser amada como eu gostaria; Eu entrei em meu quarto, sentindo o tremor que ainda estava em meus dedos. Há poucos metros, Bella estaria dormindo. A menina-mulher que durante tantos anos havia morado em minha mente, consumindo cada um dos meus pensamentos; Eu havia crescido desejando ama-la, fantasiando com o momento que ela seria minha; Eu estava ao seu lado, e não conseguia conter o mar de emoções que me invadia. Minha pequena boneca, a eterna dona do meu coração.

Naquela noite, eu tive dificuldades para dormir. A ansiedade me consumia, e roubava o sono que não tinha oportunidade para chegar. Quando eu estava quase me rendendo ao sono, um barulho em minha porta me despertou. Eu levantei rapidamente, encontrando Bella parada em minha frente. O pijama de mangas e pernas compridas agarrava seu corpo magro e cheio de curas. Seus longos cabelos estavam livres, jogados contra suas costas. Ela parecia uma pequena garotinha, indefesa e assustada na porta do meu quarto. Eu sorri, completamente intoxicado pela felicidade de tê-la ao meu lado.

- Edward, estou com medo. Posso dormir com você?

N/A: Oi Gente! Desculpem não ter me apresentado antes, mas eu ainda estou aprendendo a lidar com o ! hehehehe Eu sou a Gabi, muito prazer! Gostaria Muito de agradecer a todos os Reviews! Me incentivam a continuar, muito obrigada mesmo!

A Kris perguntou sobre o cronograma da estória, e eu tentarei postar um dia e um dia não...Assim fica bem rápido né? Infelizmente, eu não tenho tempo pra fazê-lo todo dia

A Anne perguntou se a fic vai continuar em POV Edward...e SIM! Ela vai ser toda em POV Edward...talvez, num futuro distante, a Bella dê uma passadinha por aqui! Hehehehe

Nessinha, estarei postando dia sim, dia não como expliquei! :D

Obrigada novamente pelos Reviews e espero que vcs gostem do novo capítulo! Até a próxima!


End file.
